Oberkommando der Wehrmacht
For other uses of OKW, see OKW (disambiguation). The Oberkommando der Wehrmacht (OKW) (English: "High Command of the Armed Forces") was part of the command structure of the armed forces of Nazi Germany during World War II. Genesis The OKW was formed on 4 February 1938 following the Blomberg-Fritsch Affair, which led to the dismissal of Generalfeldmarschall (and Reich War Minister) Werner von Blomberg and the dissolution of the Reichskriegsministerium (Reich War Ministry). The OKW replaced the War Ministry. The appointments made to the OKW and the motive behind the reorganization are commonly thought to be Adolf Hitler's desire to consolidate power and authority around his position as Führer and Reich Chancellor (Führer und Reichskanzler), to the detriment of the military leadership of the Wehrmacht. Organization By June 1938, the OKW comprised four departments: * Wehrmacht-Führungsamt (WFA) - operational orders. ** Abteilung Landesverteidigungsführungsamt (WFA/L) a sub department through which all details of operational planning were worked out, and from which all operational orders were communicated to the OKW. * Amt Ausland/Abwehr - foreign intelligenceAlso known by title Amtsgruppe Auslandsnachrichten und Abwehr ** Chief of Staff ** Zentralabteilung - central department ** Abteilung Ausland - foreign *** Gruppe I: Außen- und Wehrpolitik - foreign and defence policy *** Gruppe II: Beziehung zu fremden Wehrmächten - relations with foreign militaries *** Gruppe III: Fremde Wehrmachten, Meldesammelstelle des OKW - foreign militaries *** Gruppe IV: Etappenorganisation der Kriegsmarine *** Gruppe V: Auslandspresse - foreign media *** Gruppe VI: Militärische Untersuchungsstelle für Kriegsvölkerrecht - research service for international laws of war *** Gruppe VII: Kolonialfragen - colonial matters *** Gruppe VIII: Wehrauswertung - defence analysis ** Abteilung Nachrichtenbeschaffung - intelligence *** Gruppe H: Geheimer Meldedienst Heer - army intelligence service *** Gruppe M: Geheimer Meldedienst Marine - naval intelligence service *** Gruppe L: Geheimer Meldedienst Luftwaffe - air intelligence service *** Gruppe G: Technische Arbeitsmittel - technical equipment *** Gruppe wi: Geheimer Meldedienst Wirtschaft - economic intelligence service *** Gruppe P: Presseauswertung - media analysis *** Gruppe i: Funknetz Abwehr Funkstelle - radio communications ** Abteilung Sonderdienst - special service *** Gruppe I: Minderheiten - minorities *** Gruppe II: Sondermaßnahmen - special measures ** Abteilung Abwehr - counter-intelligence *** Führungsgruppe W: Abwehr in der Wehrmacht - counter-intelligence in the military *** Gruppe Wi: Abwehr Wirtschaft - economic counter-intelligence *** Gruppe C: Abwehr Inland - inland counter-intelligence *** Gruppe F: Abwehr Ausland - foreign counter-intelligence *** Gruppe D: Sonderdienst - special service *** Gruppe S: Sabotageabwehr - counter-sabotage *** Gruppe G: Gutachten - evaluation *** Gruppe Z: Zentralarchiv - central archives ** Auslands(telegramm)prüfstelle - foreign communications *** Gruppe I: Sortierung - sorting *** Gruppe II: Chemische Untersuchung - chemical testing *** Gruppe III: Privatbriefe - private mail *** Gruppe IV: Handelsbriefe - commercial mail *** Gruppe V: Feldpostbriefe - military mail *** Gruppe VI: Kriegsgefangenenbriefe - POWs' mail *** Gruppe VII: Zentralkartei - central register *** Gruppe VIII: Auswertung - analysis *** Gruppe IX: Kriegsgefangenen-Brief-Auswertung - analysis of POWs' mail * Wirtschafts und Rüstungsamt - supply matters Also known by title Wehrwirtschaftsstab. * Amtsgruppe Allgemeine Wehrmachtangelegenheiten - miscellaneous matters. ** Abteilung Inland - inland ** Allgemeine Abteilung - general ** Wehrmachtsfürsorge- und versorgungsabteilung - supplies ** Wehrmachtsfachschulunterricht - education ** Wissenschaft - science ** Wehrmachtsverwaltungsabteilung - administration ** General zu besonderen Verfügung für Kriegsgefangenenwesen - prisoners of war ** Abteilung Wehrmachtverlustwesen (WVW) - casualties *** Wehrmachtauskunftstelle für Kriegerverluste und Kriegsgefangene (WaSt) - information centre for war casualties and prisoners of war The WFA replaced the Wehrmachtsamt (Armed Forces Office) which existed between 1935–1938. During this time Wilhelm Keitel had headed the ministry and Hitler promoted Keitel to head OKW under the title Chef des OKW, or Chief of the High Command of the Armed Forces. As head of the WFA, Keitel appointed Max von Viebahn although after two months he was removed from command and the post was not filled again until the promotion of Alfred Jodl. To replace Jodl at Abteilung Landesverteidigungsführungsamt (WFA/L), Walther Warlimont was appointed.Warlimont being replaced in September 1944 due to ill health by General August Winter. The WFA was renamed as the Wehrmachtführungsstab (Wfst) in August 1940. In December 1941 further changes took place with Abteilung Landesverteidigungsführungsamt (WFA/L) being merged into the Wehrmacht-Führungsamt and losing its role as a subordinate organization. These changes were largely cosmetic however as key staff remained in post and continued to fulfill the same duties. The OKW directed the operations of the German Armed Forces during World War II. The OKW was almost always represented at daily situation conferences (Lagevorträge) by Jodl, Keitel, and the officer serving as Hitler's adjutant. During these conferences situation reports prepared by the head of WFA/L would be delivered to Hitler and then discussed. Following these discussions, Hitler would issue further operational orders. These orders were then relayed back to WFA/L by Jodl along with the minutes of the meeting. These would then be converted into orders for issuance to the appropriate commanders. OKW in operation In theory, it served as the military general staff for the Third Reich, coordinating the efforts of the Army, Navy, and Air Force (Heer, Kriegsmarine, and Luftwaffe). In practice, it acted as Hitler's personal military staff, translating his ideas into military orders and issuing them to the three services while having little control over them. However, as the war progressed the OKW found itself exercising increasing amounts of direct command authority over military units, particularly in the West. This created a situation such that by 1942 the OKW held the de facto command of Western forces while the Army High Command (Oberkommando des Heeres) (OKH) exercised de facto command of the Eastern Front. It was not until 28 April 1945 (2 days before his suicide) that Hitler placed OKH under OKW, giving OKW command of forces on the Eastern Front.Howard D. Grier. Hitler, Dönitz, and the Baltic Sea, Naval Institute Press, 2007, ISBN 1-59114-345-4. p. 121 Setting different parts of the Nazi bureaucracy to compete for his favor in areas where their administration overlapped was a standard tactic employed by Hitler to reinforce his authority; and just as in other areas of government, there was a rivalry between the OKW and the OKH. As most German operations during World War II were army controlled (with air support), the OKH demanded control over German military forces. Nevertheless, Hitler decided against the OKH and in favour of the OKW overseeing operations in many land theaters. As the war progressed more and more influence moved from the OKH to the OKW, with Norway being the first "OKW war theater". More and more areas came under complete control of the OKW. Finally only the Eastern Front remained the domain of the OKH. However, as the Eastern Front was by far the primary battlefield of the German military, the OKH was still influential, particularly as Hitler was commander-in-chief of the OKH (Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres) from December 1941 until his suicide on 30 April 1945. The OKW ran military operations on the Western front, Africa and in Italy. In the west operations were further split between the OKW and Oberbefehlshaber West (OBW, Commander in Chief West), who was Generalfeldmarschall Gerd von Rundstedt (succeeded by Field Marshal Günther von Kluge). There was even more fragmentation as naval and air operations had their own commands (Oberkommando der Marine (OKM) and Oberkommando der Luftwaffe (OKL)) which, while theoretically subordinate, were largely independent from the OKW or the OBW. During the entire period of the war, the OKW was led by Keitel, who reported directly to Hitler, from whom most operational orders actually originated as Oberster Befehlshaber der Wehrmacht (Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces). Albrecht von Hagen, a member of the 20 July failed assassination attempt on Hitler, was stationed here to be responsible for the courier service between military posts in Berlin and Hitler's secret military headquarters known as the Wolf's Lair. International Military Tribunal The OKW was indicted but acquitted of being a criminal organization during the Nuremberg Trials. Wilhelm Keitel and Alfred Jodl however were convicted and sentenced to death by hanging. Jodl was posthumously acquitted in 1952, six years after sentence was carried out. See also * German General Staff Notes and references Further reading * Greiner, Helmut. Die Oberste Wehrmachtführung 1939–1943 (1951). * Warlimont, Walther. Im Hauptquartier der deutschen Wehrmacht (1962). Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Wehrmacht Category:Nazi Germany Category:German High Command during World War II bg:Главно командване на Вермахта ca:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht cs:OKW da:OKW de:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht et:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht es:OKW fr:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht ko:독일 국방군 최고 사령부 hr:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht it:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht he:הפיקוד העליון של הוורמאכט ka:ვერმახტის უმაღლესი მთავარსარდლობა nl:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht ja:国防軍最高司令部 no:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht pl:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht pt:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht ro:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht ru:Верховное командование Вооруженных сил (вермахт) sr:Врховна команда Вермахта fi:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht sv:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht tr:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht uk:ОКВ vi:Oberkommando der Wehrmacht zh:國防軍最高統帥部